


Bedmates

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-The Final Problem, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: How Sherlock feels about sharing Molly's bed at two very important times in their relationship.





	Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> I'd call this rating a hard T.

It was the evening following Sherlock’s jump off Bart’s roof and like they had previously decided, Sherlock was hiding out in Molly’s flat. He hadn’t said a word since she snuck him into the building earlier that day. She assumed he was in his Mind Palace but in fact he was trying to come to grips with the enormity of what he’d done, what they’d done. His life was completely upended and would be for the foreseeable future.

He was laying on Molly’s sitting room couch, staring up at the ceiling, when she came over, dressed in pajamas and a robe that had seen better days. “I’m going to bed,” she said gently. “Will you be alright by yourself?”

“Yes, fine,” he muttered.

She hesitated a moment. “Sherlock … if you change your mind, you can share my bed tonight. Just, um, just to sleep, of course.”

He assessed her. _She means it. She’s worried about me. Nice to know someone is_. “I doubt I’ll sleep tonight, Molly, but it’s … kind of you to offer.”

“It’s what any friend would do.” She leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Sherlock.” She left the room, Toby trailing after her.

Part of him, a large part if he were being honest, wanted very much to follow her but he successfully kept that part in line for over an hour. Finally, he gave up and went to her bedroom. She was sleeping on her side, her back to the door and Toby laying by her head when he went in. He stripped down to his pants before slowly, carefully climbing into bed next to her. The cat hissed at him then jumped off the bed.

_What do I do now? Do I touch her? Hold her? No, she’d probably wake up and slap me if I did._

The sound of Molly’s even breathing and the warmth radiating from her body was enough to soon lull him to sleep.

He woke the next morning with an arm around her waist, his nose buried in her hair, and his stiff cock pressing into her bum. _Fuck..._ Slowly pulling away, he collected his thoughts before carefully getting out of bed. _All things considered, it wasn’t a bad experience … but one I can’t repeat. I just need to get rid of this damn erection._ With that thought in mind, he headed for the bathroom.

Against his better judgement, sharing a bed with Molly was something that would happen fairly regularly when he got back from hunting down Moriarty’s network and Molly had broken her engagement.

Sherlock had gone to her right after everything with Eurus was over. They talked for hours and in the end, they agreed to give their love a chance. Dawn was breaking as Molly decided to go to bed. Sherlock still had things he wanted to go over in his Mind Palace first. By the time he walked into her bedroom, she was asleep on her side, facing the door. Toby was sleeping at the foot of the bed but he shooed the cat out then shut the door.

He changed into his spare pajamas, his bandaged hands impairing his dexterity, then he slowly slipped into bed next to her. Sherlock considered taking her into his arms but decided that could wait for a less emotionally-charged time.

Molly opened her eyes after a moment then murmured sleepily, “Sherlock?”

“Go back to sleep, Molly,” he murmured. “Everything’s alright.”

“Mmm, not quite.” She gently wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “Now it is.”

Sherlock felt his arms wrap around her by their own volition but he couldn’t complain. _This is more than alright, this is perfect._


End file.
